Drunken Happenings
by Kandakicksass
Summary: Things have been hard on Robin lately and alcohol is a very welcoming friend. Unfortunately, the morning after he never remembers what he does when drunk... maybe it's time he finds out. BB/R, HEAVY SLASH.


**Heavily edited! I still don't own Teen Titans, obviously.**

In his mind, he saw two options. Either Robin was severely unhinged, or simply drunk—or was his level of inhibition more to the ranking of 'wasted'? Both would explain why he was going to Beast Boy's room at twelve-thirteen at night with no thought but that the green Titan would save him somehow, but Robin was secretly hoping that it was the latter. After all, there was something he could do about being an alcoholic. Insanity was, unfortunately, a permanent sort of thing.

He shivered, feeling oddly cold, and let the empty whiskey bottle fall from his fingers. He felt like an old working stiff, but whiskey and champagne were all the alcohol in the house and he wasn't about to drink champagne to get drunk, nor was he about to lower himself to buying beer. Ignoring the broken bottle on the hallway floor, he used the same hand to reach up and knock on the automatic door. He heard a quiet "coming", as if his friend had been waiting for him and hadn't been sleeping at all, and he could just see the green finger mashing the button to let him in. The door slid opened silently and Robin could barely see the outline of the Titan's slender green body in the darkness.

"Come in," Beast Boy said, whispering. Robin knew they wouldn't be able talk freely until he went inside and did so, stepping in. He felt hotter almost instantly, pressed against his friend, who didn't move. He could hear nothing but the slow, soft sound of Beat Boy's breath and the click as the Titan pressed the button that shut the door and effectively encasing them in the large chamber. "So…" Beast Boy started, hands in the pockets of a pair of black sweats, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. "How much did you drink tonight?"

Robin blinked at his friend. "Huh?" he asked, not understanding how his friend could have known. He thought back to the broken bottle of whiskey on the floor outside door. Maybe it was a bit more obvious than he'd thought.

"Enough," Beast Boy sighed. "Do you remember anything about the last few times you've come here?" Robin shook his head, confused. Beast Boy smiled faintly. "Ah. It's like you're a virgin all over again." Robin couldn't help blushing, wondering what his friend could mean. He was acting oddly.

"Beast Boy," he said with a half-nervous chuckle. "You seem like a totally different person tonight. What's up?"

Green eyes rolled. "Robin, you've made that observation about five separate times," Beast Boy pointed out dryly. Robin worried his lip, uncomprehending.

"Did I?"

Beast Boy nodded solemnly. "You have," he confirmed. "You're not as drunk as normal tonight, though. I'm surprised; normally you wait until you're stumbling to come to me." He reached out to lay a hand on Robin's arm, tracing patterns down to his wrist. Robin shivered at the delicious ache that shot through his body at Beast Boy's touch, confusing him and making him want more.

"W-wait, Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Robin squeaked as an arm slid around his waist, making the Titan roll his eyes.

In the past few months, the other Titans had noticed that Beast Boy's personality was rapidly maturing. He'd turned from a playful, thoughtless teenager to practically an adult in not even half a year. The strange thing was, the change in Beast Boy started coming out roughly the same time that Robin began drinking. He didn't think much of it… at first, but now that he did it seemed _awfully _odd.

"Robin, what would you say if I told you that we've been fucking at least once a week since you've started drinking?" he asked the hero in an almost conversational tone, his green eyes gloriously intense. Robin gulped, his face paling slightly.

"I'd say that you're obviously crazy?" He didn't know why it was a question, but either way, Beast Boy picked up on it and smirked. He leaned in a bit, their faces less than a couple inches apart.

"Would you?" he asked and Robin shook his head, mesmerized. Beast Boy leaned in a bit more and Robin licked his lips without knowing it. Beast Boy smiled—a real smile, not one of those small half-grins that he kept in place nearly all the time now—and ever so softly pressed his lips to Robin's, once, twice, and a third time.

Robin wanted to pull away, but couldn't; instead, his hands gripped Beast Boy's forearms, trying to pull him closer. Robin automatically parted his pink lips for Beast Boy's tongue and melted into the green-skinned Titan's chest. Beast Boy tilted his head, changing the angle and explored Robin's mouth eagerly, like a little boy with candy he'd been begging for. He half-wanted to push Beast Boy away if he couldn't move away on his own because no matter what his body was telling him, he _was not _into men last time he checked and something strange was going on.

But kissing Beast Boy felt just a little bit _too _familiar, too comforting, and Robin couldn't part his lips from Beast Boy's; he _wouldn't _part their lips. That horrible, uncertain ache in his chest was leaving him and the closer he got to his best friend, the faster it dissipated.

"Robin," Beast Boy breathed, breaking the kiss. "Take off the mask."

Robin blushed and shook his head fast, finally building the control necessary to pull away. "No. No way." Beast Boy's jaw tightened and he reached up, about to tug it off. Robin jerked away from that hand, a feeling almost like fear bubbling in his chest.

Beast Boy gritted his teeth. "Robin, you always hide your face. Not from me! You will never hide like this again when we're intimate. Never. I want to see your eyes. I've never seen them. Come on," Beast Boy demanded. Robin continued to inch away.

"But Beast Boy, I—"

"Don't give me that 'I'm not ready for this' bullshit!" Beast Boy snapped before he had the chance to finish and Robin was starting to believe him about the midnight visits he didn't remember because how else could Beast Boy know exactly what he was going to say? "The first five times, sure, but we've fucked, like, fifteen times! Why do you think you come to me when you're drunk and not Starfire? Or Cyborg, or Raven? Because you _love _me!" he hissed and Robin froze without a clue of what he should say. "Just admit it! I can't just sit around here waiting for you to get your head screwed on straight." He paused, his eyes narrowing. "Or is that it? You're just looking for a fuck? Is that why you don't remember anything?"

Robin shrunk back, shamefaced. "I don't know. I don't remember," Robin whispered, on the verge of tears. He hated crying in front of other people, but he hadn't felt like himself in nearly three months and for the love of _god, _just the thought of his friend being angry with him made his heart wrench in the most uncomfortable way. He didn't _think _he was using Beast Boy like that—the man was more important to him than air! They'd been through so much together, thick and thin. His lower lip wobbled as the ache worsened.

Beast Boy caught sight of his expression and his anger was drenched immediately. "Aw, damn, Robin, I didn't mean to make you cry!" the Titan groaned, pulling him closer again. Robin squared his jaw, blinking back tears determinedly.

"I don't cry."

Beast Boy let out a small, frustrated laugh, running his hand through his hair. "Sure you do. I've seen it."

Robin chose to ignore that statement and instead whispered, "I don't know why I come here, BB." He was trying, as well as he could, to explain. "All I know is that when I do, I stop hurting a bit. Everything gets better when I'm with you—I don't know why. I would never hurt you, or use you…" He bit his lip. "At least, I don't thinkI would. How could I hurt someone I care about as much as I care about you?" Beast Boy examined his expression, one hand unconsciously brushing the raven-haired Titan's blush before he reached toward the mask hesitantly. When Robin didn't pull away, Beast Boy pulled the mask off slowly, like a reveal. Robin's eyes were shut tight and the green-haired nineteen year old could feel his heart beat unevenly.

"Robin, open your eyes," he whispered to his lover, almost in awe. Robin gulped visibly, then slowly parted his eyelids.

Beast Boy was gazing into the most perfect, beautiful crystal blue eyes he'd ever seen, almond shaped and framed by dark black lashes. His own widened as Robin looked up at him through those eyes, his face a brilliant crimson.

"That… is much better," Beast Boy commented, smug and pulled his boy back into his arms, seating him comfortably in his lap. Robin blushed, those gorgeous eyes flashing downwards before his slender, slightly feminine hands smoothly covered his obvious erection. Beast Boy outright laughed, tugging the pale hands away. "Robin, do you remember what I said? You will never hide from me again," he purred into an ear the same shade of red as Robin's cheeks. "Besides… I've fucked you before. I know _exactly _what you look like." Beast Boy nipped at his ear, making him shiver involuntarily. "What you taste like…" He kissed his jaw, slowly parting his lover's legs. "What you fucking _smell_ like…"

"Dear god, BB, just do it already!" Robin cried from where he was whimpering against Beast Boy's chest, his legs wobbling as if they weren't sure whether they could keep him up. Beast Boy smirked, shifting his hips forward and pressing their lower halves together. He was unsurprised when his erection met Robin's, as hard as his own, and had to resist the urge to slip to his knees at that very moment and suck his precious little boy wonder dry.

"Oh, dear, Robin. You have no tolerance," Beast Boy noted as he ground their crotches together, still smirking. He was pleased to see the raven shudder, his breathing quickening. Beast Boy knew dirty talk would be the way to get him to beg, but in all honesty, Robin looked like he was ready to burst already. Still, Beast Boy couldn't help but want to tease him.

"Robin," Beast Boy whispered, his lips brushing against his friend's collar bone. "I can just _imagine _what your cock looks like right now." Beast Boy arranged the Titan so that his entrance was pressed directly over Beast Boy's throbbing erection. He heard a quick intake of breath from the raven and a muffled curse. Robin's voice was higher than normal, almost a squeak, and his exclamation was followed by a breathy moan. Beast Boy couldn't lie; he was pleased that at the very least, Robin's body remembered the past three months they'd spent at each other's disposal.

Beast Boy kissed his neck, knowing Robin wouldn't turn his head for a real kiss, and smirked against the pale skin. His arms were wrapped around the raven, his hips pressed tight against the other's and making the Titan groan like the pretty little mess he was. He leaned forward, whispering into Robin's ear, "It's straining against those tight little spandex pants of yours and I bet its dripping… it's standing to attention for me, Robin. It's honest, even if you won't be—don't you want me?"

Robin turned enough to nod into Beast Boy's shoulder, his cheeks burning, his eyes prickling with tears. He _wanted_ Beast Boy, more than he'd ever wanted anyone. "I want to hear you say it," Beast Boy stated, sliding Robin off his lap, causing the Titan to let out a soft cry of frustration.

"Beast Boy—"

"Say it," he repeated, his tone stern. "You won't get anything from me unless you say it."

"I want you!" he cried out, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. "I _fucking _want you, dammit!" Robin slipped back into Beast Boy's arms, desperate, trying to worm his way back to his lap. Beast Boy smiled softly, kissing his nose.

"Do you love me, Robin?"

Robin let out a shaky breath. "I don't know; I—I _want _to." Beast Boy laughed and smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

Beast Boy undid Robin's cape, letting it fall to the covers of Beast Boy's rather unusually neat bed. "Well, my dear, you're wearing entirely too many clothes." All Beast Boy was wearing was a pair of sweat pants—nothing under them, either, and Beast Boy slid them off before kissing Robin hard and beginning the process off completely divesting the boy wonder of his clothes. When Beast Boy finally got Robin bare, blushing and burning with want, he pressed Robin into the bed, pulling them to the middle.

He kissed his way down Robin's stomach, muscles taut and trembling, stopping the kiss the head of Robin's erection before going downward. It wasn't that Beast Boy was against giving head; he didn't want Robin to come until he was buried balls-deep inside of him and his boy was abnormally sensitive. Besides, first things first, Robin loved getting his hole eaten whether he knew it or not. It was one of those kinky little things about Robin that he loved, among many, many others.

His slid his tongue over Robin's entrance and felt the tremor that went through his lover's greedy body. With a smirk, he sucked on the puckered skin hard enough to draw a moan from the raven and pressed against it just the littlest bit. Robin was loose enough that Beast Boy slid his tongue into the tight passage with little to no resistance. He probed Robin, knowing by then exactly where the teen's prostate was.

He ran the tip of his tongue over that little button he was so familiar with and Robin wiggled his hips with a muffled cry, trying to force Beast Boy to fondle that spot again. He savored the sound when Robin cried out as he complied, resisting the urge to take himself in hand. His boy was just too hot, all slender limbs and pale skin that flushed so prettily- he would never grow tired of seeing Robin so wanton, laid out for him like a beautiful doll just for him to care for and enjoy. All to soon for Robin, Beast Boy pulled away and he whimpered in disappointment.

"Calm down, Robin," Beast Boy told him against the trembling skin of his thigh, pressing a kiss to it. "Just let me get the lube."

"No, you don't—" Robin gulped, his face the most brilliant shade of red Beast Boy had ever seen. "—need it."

"Robin, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Dammit, BB, please! Just do it! I _need _you in me," Robin pleaded, his voice almost a sob. "Please do it, Beast Boy, I need this—I need you!" Beast Boy grimaced. He couldn't refuse Robin, but _damn_, this would hurt him.

"You are such a little—" Beast Boy cut himself off with a growl, knowing that nothing he could say would get to Robin in this state and it was his own fault. God, he was just so damn beautiful, all pale and creamy and warm, wanting him and needing him enough to sob his name. So damn beautiful. The thought ghosted through his mind, but he was brought from his thoughts when Robin's tight entrance pressed back against him. He groaned, shifting his hips forward enough for the head of his cock to sink into Robin's body. The stretching wrenched a gasp from his lover's lips that just spurred him on and without further ado, he buried himself in Robin's body.

He barely heard the scream, too blinded by his own pleasure, but he knew from the tightening of the walls around him, sucking him in, that he wanted the titan. Beast Boy wanted him, too, and who was he to refuse two different people at the same time? He pulled back and thrust forward again, delighting in the hoarse yell that filled his ears. He opened his eyes, his mouth meeting hot, swollen lips, and put the image to memory—Robin, his pupils blown wide, a tear brought from pleasure sliding down his cheek, his mouth so red Beast Boy would never forget the color.

Beast Boy couldn't remember the last time he'd fucked Robin this hard, he thought in a daze after he was spent. He looked down at the panting raven, draped half across his body, their legs tangled together. He didn't know how the morning would turn out—because it didn't look like Robin was leaving for once. Normally, this was his cue to usher him out.

He didn't. He wrapped an arm around the raven, kissed him soundly, and closed his eyes. They were asleep within minutes.

* * *

The first thing Robin noticed when he woke was that he was not alone. The green arm around him was far too substantial and he smelt like sweat and sex, meaning one thing: last night really had happened. He turned in Beast Boy's arms, wincing at the dull ache in unmentionable places, and looked up into green eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked in a murmur, trailing his fingertips from his ear to his jaw, memorizing the route.

"Half an hour, maybe," Beast Boy replied, smiling faintly, and was leaning down to give him a good morning kiss, morning breath be damned, when they heard the unmistakable sound of a door being opened.

"Robin?" the alien squeaked, dropping the plate in her hand that was probably her food, staring open-mouthed at the two Titans laying in bed. Robin sat up quickly, covering his body with the blankets and blushing like a schoolgirl. "I was going to tell you that breakfast is ready, but…"

"Star?"

* * *

Beast Boy was fairly nonchalant, his arm slung around Robin's waist and Robin was staring intently at his feet while Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire stared at them incredulously. Robin had never been so uncomfortable, wishing the couch would just open up and swallow him whole, and was about to do something drastic when he heard laughter.

He looked up, his cheeks florescent pink, to see Raven with her eyebrows raised, looking back and forth between the two on the couch and Cyborg, who looked to be having a laughter-induced seizure. Starfire was clapping happily, her eyes lit and she jumped up, pulling her friends into a hug.

"You just _now _admit it!" Cyborg burst, covering his mouth to stifle the laughter. "I mean, jeez, this guy is totally oblivious. _We_ figured it out after the first night! I mean, the way Beast Boy looked at you…"

Raven simply smirked at the two—more specifically, Robin, who had an armful of giggling, clingy Starfire.

"But please next time, try putting clothes on afterwards, could you, new couple?" she asked, patting them both on the back after wiping tears from her eyes. Robin, flushing from his hairline to his chest, nodded vigorously, and Beast Boy kissed him on the cheek with a smirk.

"No more drinking," he murmured into Robin's ear and the Titan nodded, turning and giving in, kissing him softly.

He didn't really need to anymore, anyways.

**Kandakicksass**


End file.
